The present invention generally relates to food packaging containers and method of forming the containers including locking members for snap locking together a base member thereof and a body member thereof. More particularly, the snap locking members include at least one mating snap closure assembly having a projection on one of the container members which enters into and snappingly engages an undersized opening in the other member of the packaging container. The projection may be subjected to crimping after it has been thermoformed into the package member. An audible snap sounds when the food packaging container is closed by pressing the package base member and body member together. The projection and the undersized opening are formed in the respective peripheral flanges of the base member and body member and at a location that is spaced outwardly from a peelable hermetic seal of the food packaging container.
Food packaging containers of the type that include a semi-rigid and/or thermoformed base member and a body member having a bubble portion for defining a cavity that encloses a food product are well known. Packaging containers of this type have long been used for merchandising packaged foods such as sliced luncheon meats, cheeses and the like. In these types of packaging containers, the food product is hermetically sealed inside the cavity under vacuum packaging conditions in a manner well known in the art. At times, mechanical pressure may be used in order to generally shape or form the food to the package cavity.
A desired objective of many of these types of packaging containers is to provide a food packaging container that is resealable, at least to the extent that the base and body or bubble portion will be readily reclosed after the hermetic seal has been broken and the package has been opened, typically to remove a portion of the food product within the cavity. Attempts in this regard have included the use of pressure sensitive adhesives which remain tacky through a number of openings and closings.
At times, consumers desire a re-securement arrangement that is more readily detectable and more positive-acting. Prior attempts to meet this desire have included various interengaging profiles wherein a component of the base portion generally lockingly engages another component of the body or bubble portion of the food packaging container. These attempts have met with a varied degree of success. One difficulty with some of these structures is the problem of knowing when proper alignment of the interengaging profiles has been achieved so that the interlocking engagement for which the package is designed will be achieved without requiring a great deal of care and attention on the part of the consumer. This can be particularly important for consumers who either do not possess the keen eyesight that might be needed to check that interlocking profiles have been fully engaged. This can also be important in that a typical consumer would like to be assured that the proper degree of interengagement has been achieved by proceeding with what might amount to only casual resealing action, rather than the need to proceed with a studied and careful procedure.
One such approach that can be used in informing the consumer that the designed extent of reclosure has been accomplished is to provide an audible snapping sound which informs the consumer that the package has been reclosed. For merchandising food packaging containers it is essential that any such reclosure means may readily be combined with packaging wherein the packaged foods are formed to the package with vacuum and often also with mechanical pressure.
The present invention responds to a need in the art for food packaging containers which are easily openable and easily reclosable in a positive manner to the extent that the consumer is provided with an audible sound signifying that the package has been reclosed in order to provide at least a perception of freshness preservation. In addition, the reclosing is easily accomplished without requiring close visual study or careful attention by the consumer. This packaging thus provides the consumer with a clear signal that reclosure has been accomplished to ensure that the cavity will not be inadvertently opened and to provide a non-hermetic barrier for retarding deterioration of the food product within the cavity.
In summary, the food packaging container according to the present invention includes a base and a body which together define a bubble enclosure that provides a cavity within which the food product is tightly enclosed. The food is hermetically sealed within the cavity by suitable peelable sealing means. Peripheral flanges of the base and body are positioned outside of the cavity and peelable sealing means, and locking means for snap locking the peripheral flanges together are formed therewithin. The locking means includes at least one closure assembly of a projection and an undersized opening positioned one on the base and the other on the body. The projection and opening are in registry with each other when the base and body are hermetically sealed to each other. After the package has been opened, this registry is easily re-established, at which time the projection enters into the undersized opening, and an audible snap will sound when reinsertion has been accomplished. Preferably, the projection is thermoformed into the package base or body, and it is of an adequate size to allow crimping thereof either before or after filling and sealing of the food packaging container. Post-thermoforming crimping of the projection causes or at least greatly enhances the audible snapping sound which is experienced when the base and body are pressed together.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved food packaging container and method of forming same.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved food packaging container and method of forming same, which container incorporates at least one flange area snap closure assembly that effects an audible snap when the food packaging container is reclosed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved food packaging container and method of making same which provide a positive and clear signal to the consumer that the package has been reclosed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved food packaging container and method of making same, which container can be readily reclosed without requiring a great deal of time, skill or attention on the part of the consumer, which can be further facilitated by a hinge assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved food packaging container and method of making same, which incorporates reclosure members that do not substantially increase the cost of the container and that are readily visible from the front of the container.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.